Ova Demroa Kanahi
Ova Demroa Kanahi essentially covers all of Ojasaon that’s not nearby any large body of water or distinct geographical feature. This region has the fewest number of inhabitants and the lowest population density out of anywhere within Ojasaon. It’s also the largest region in Ojasaon. 'Geography and Climate' According to the Rihnit, Ova Demroa Kanahi means (Great Desert Shore). The region got its name from the seemingly endless amount of sand dunes that cover much of Ova Demroa Kanahi’s landscape. These sand dunes hide a deadly surprise which have claimed many of traveler’s life. The sand dunes hide shallow canyons that are on average 20 feet deep. The ultra-fine texture of the sand makes it highly unstable. One misstep or strong blow of the wind can cause somebody to fall to their death. Entire caravans have mysteriously ended up disappearing never to return. The sand dunes also block out moisture from any nearby source of water for much of the year. It only rains once or (rarely) twice a year in Ova Demroa Kanahi. But when it starts raining in Ova Demroa Kanahi, it falls torrentially for a period of time that’s no longer than a few hours without warning. Flash floods and landslides aren’t uncommon during the few hours that it’s raining. Aside from the brief period of torrential rainfall, Ova Demroa Kanahi is very constantly hot and dry. The lack of clouds also can make the desert very cold during the night. 'Flora and Fauna' Animals and plants that are frequently encountered in other deserts around the world are also encountered here. Arachnids, camels, rodents, insects, reptiles, hawks, owls, small hardy desert grasses and bushes are found throughout Ova Demroa Kanahi. Camel thorn trees are common in parts of Ova Demroa Kanahi that isn’t covered in sand. 'History' Ova Demroa Kanahi has never been heavily populated because of its harsh climate. In fact, no more than 150 to 300 people lived in the area until the rise of Jaorudga during the start of the second epic. The Jaorudga rise to power in the rest of Ojasaon caused around 12 Agiba Families to migrate into Ova Demroa Kanahi. Most Agiba who had fled decided within a few generations to return back to the other regions of Ojasaon which they had fled from (eg: mainly Ayana Toqa Saon). There was a group of 4 families in particular who decided to stay however. This family ended up eventually becoming the Garatjjan Mabila (Spider Queen Clan). Occasionally there were Jaorudga who would flee to live with the Garatjjan Mabila. But as a whole, this clan is more alike the Agiba of the first epic than any other group currently alive within Ojasaon. They even continue to occasionally perform the same hexing rituals which aren’t practiced by any other group of people within Ojasaon. They physically also most closely resemble the Agiba. There are two big differences between the Old Agiba and the people living in Ova Demroa Kanahi today. The first big difference is their love for tracking, hunting, and marksmanship. This value was actually passed on by the Jaorugda who themselves came from a culture who valued hunting. The result is that the natives of this region are expert survivalists in the hot desert climate. They also frequently are used as guides while trekking across the desert. The hunter culture also has resulted in the natives of Ova Demroa Kanahi in also becoming a militaristic warrior culture. This is the second difference between the Original Agiba and natives of Ova Demroa Kanahi. To the people of Ova Demroa Kanahi, warfare is just an extension of hunting. Even many of the same strategies used for hunting are used for combat. These both have resulted in Ova Demroa Kanahi becoming some of the Rihnit’s Best Soldiers. However, their distaste for Non-Rihnit Culture and Values has ensured they’d never work as mercenaries for outsiders. 'Economy' The economy of the region is based mostly on trade and militarism. The few oasis towns within the region all act as hubs for people crazy enough to travel through this part of Ojasaon. The main export from this region is the saguaro cacti fruit. The fruit acts as a safe source of drinking water. The lack of overall economic opportunity and along with the ruggedness of the people living here has ensured that an abnormally large percentage of Ova Demroa Kanahi’s people are involved in the military. The nomadic hunters from this region are often heavily sought out by the military to be used as scouts. The people in this region hate all Non-Rihnit and thus won’t serve for any foreign military or group no matter the price. Category:Geography Category:Ojasaon Category:Rihnit